Una Pena Hermosa
by Rainbow Painting
Summary: No confíen en la categoría elegida, esta historia es creada por mi de manera independiente, no esta ligado de ninguna manera al titulo del libro elegido, si es que aun así gustan leer, pues adelante, disfrútenlo.


Una Pena Hermosa

Tras haber fallecido su amada esposa tras la mordida de una serpiente mortal y haber fallado en su rescate, Julian cayo en una gran melancolía, fácilmente volvió a caer en su anterior vida, alejándose de la gente y de toda forma de vida, quedando solo en una montaña recordado como estuvo tan cerca de recuperar a su amada pero por sus dudas esta termino perdiéndose para la eternidad.

Pasaron semanas, meses, años, cada vez la trágica historia de Julian y de su paradero empezaron a convertirse en un mito mas que en una realidad, usaban la historia de Julian ya no para saber donde se encuentra, sino, para poder asustar a los niños argumentando que este si se portaban mal los jalaría al y enterraría de por vida en el mismo sitio en donde escondió a su amada, pero, su mejor amigo el cual o vio por ultima vez ya hace mas de 34 años, seguía en su búsqueda, todo el pueblo lo llamaba loco por buscar algo irreal, el sabia que su amigo estaba haya afuera y necesitaba su ayuda, tras varios viajes sin final aluno, por fin tenia alguna pista de donde se hallaba actualmente, según unos viejos sabios, estos e encontraban caminando tranquilamente sobre las montañas meditando acerca del futuro que este tendría lleno de guerras, estos le dijeron al amigo de Julian que varios hombres muy interesantes estarían a un paso de conquistar al mundo pero que fallarían por sus mismos aspectos, este no presto mucha atención en ello, el lo que quería era salvar a su amigo, los sabios siguieron con su historia y dijeron que vieron a un señor que pareciera no a dormido desde su día de nacimiento, este se encontraba llorando, tanto que pareciera que la laguna que estaba junto a el proviniera de sus propios ojos llorosos, de cualquier forma estos finalizaron diciendo que este se encontraba en la montaña mas alta del mundo, tan alta que solo pocos con un gran entrenamiento podrían subir, el agradeció y sin poner atención a la advertencia de los sabios siguió adelante, pasaron varios días hasta que logro llegar a la tan aclamada montaña, era conocida por las gotas que caían al suelo cada 5 años, dicen que estas al tomártela te curan toda enfermedad, el simplemente con eso supo que estaba en el lugar correcto, ya sin mucho dinero en mano siguió adelante, no pararía hasta salvar a su amigo.

Mientras escalaba la montaña podía apreciar como cada vez el lugar se volvía mas pesado y su mente empezaba a tener pensamientos profundos y puros de tristeza, tanto que empezó a llorar sin darse cuenta, cuando se encontraba ya a mitad de camino empezó a ir mas lento, no aguantaba el dolor penetrante de su corazón que apareció si razón, cada vez empezaba a perder la razón, solo quería irse, quería irse a donde nadie pudiera verlo, se puso de rodillas en el suelo y miro sus manos, veía como caían gotas de sus ojos sin parar, pero era una sensación extraña, tenia una gran tristeza pero no sabia porque solo la sentía, en un punto pensó en maneras de morir y dejar esta agonía, pero, al levantarse para hacerlo, veía como terminaría, veía como terminaban los demás que cayeron en tal derrota humillante, pero, el no, no lo permitiría, sabia de cierta manera que estos sentimientos no le pertenecían, que era de alguien mas, alguien cercano que necesitaba su ayuda si es que este era el sentimiento que este tenia cada día y cada noche, con mayor razón el no podía rendirse, siguió, pero cada vez que seguía se debilitaba, poco a poco empezó a perder la razón de si, pero justo cuando menos fuerza tenia, lo vio, vio a su amigo esperándolo en la punta de la montaña, vio Julian, pero cayo, ya no soportaba, Julian se acerco y lo levanto y pregunta: ¿Qué hace un hombre tan vivo en una montaña tan muerta?, a lo que su amigo respondió suavemente: Para compartir a esta montaña un poco de mi vida para que esta la vuelva a recuperar, Julian sonrió y dejo de llorar y dijo: Pues tu misión esta hecha, ahora regresa a tu hogar y diles a tus seres amados que ahora todos sonríen….descansa, eso es lo ultimo que escucho antes de caer desmayado.

Tras varias horas despertó en el inicio de la montaña, confundido se levanto, no sabia que había ocurrido, ni sabia que así allí, pero sentía una tranquilidad, sentía que su meta se cumplió, confundido pero en paz se levanto y se marcho a su hogar.


End file.
